Soirée glacée
by vanyalie
Summary: Soirée glacée bien agréable avec soleil, plage et romance... lemon... Ritsuka et Sôbi


**Vany :** Doumdidoum !! _(en train de chanter)_

**Ritsuka :** Ben… qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?? _(s'approche afin de savoir ce qu'il se passe)_

**Vany :** _(tourne la tête rapidement et jette un regard noir à Ritsuka)_ REGARDE PAS !!!!

**Ritsuka :** _(surpris)_ Hé !! N'hurle pas comme ça !! T'es complètement folle Sensei !!

**Sôbi :** Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?? _(pose des regards interrogateurs sur les deux personnes présentes) _

**Vany :** Rien !! _(pousse un grognement)_

**Ritsuka :** Elle ne veut pas me montrer ce qu'elle fait !! _(arrive dans les bras de Sôbi en pleure)_

**Sôbi :** C'est bien normal qu'elle ne veuille pas te montrer, elle fait le lemon _(caresse doucement les cheveux de Ritsuka)_

**Ritsuka :** C'est vrai ?? _(tourne la tête avec des yeux gourmands vers Vany)_

**Vany :** Ouai. Maintenant laisse-moi me concentrer _(pousse un autre grognement)_

**Ritsuka :** Pas de souci Sensei je te laisse te concentrer _(les yeux plein d'étoile)_

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Kouga Yun. Je ne peux juste les torturer, les faire mourir… mais en aucun cas, les personnages de Loveless m'appartiennent.

**Raiting :** M

* * *

**Soirée glacée**

_Un jour d'été comme les autres, le soleil est au rendez-vous. La plage également, qui dit plage donc surf, baigneur… Baigneur veut donc dire jolies filles mais surtout jolis garçons. La température est rendez-vous. La température de l'eau ?? Parfaite. La température à l'extérieur de l'eau ?? Excellente. Que demandez de plus me direz-vous ?? Rien, c'est le paradis sur Terre. Et ce paradis est partagé par tout le monde, en effet, c'est sur cette plage avec vagues, soleil, température,… que l'on retrouve Ritsuka et Sôbi pour deux magnifiques semaines de vacance à la plage._

_Les deux hommes sont arrivés la veille dans l'après-midi. Ils ont pris une chambre d'hôtel où l'établissement se nommait « Au magnifique soleil de Tahiti ». Et oui, les deux hommes ont pris le premier avion pour aller à Tahiti afin de passer de bonne vacance tous les deux. Tous les deux veut donc dire… en amoureux. Loin de Tokyo donc loin des parents de Ritsuka et heureusement. Donc loin des parents cela veut dire que Ritsuka n'a pas emporté avec lui ses oreilles et sa queue. Que demandez de plus ?? Peut-être un peu de romance en plus. _

_La plage qui se trouve devant l'hôtel qu'on choisit les deux hommes était bondée. Des baigneurs à perte de vue, des vagues qui ne demandent qu'une chose que des surfeurs courageux viennent essayer de les dompter. Des marchands en tout genre essayent de faire affaire sur cette plage, ils vendent des boissons, des glaces, des vêtements… bref des marchands. C'est donc sur cette plage pleine de touriste que l'on retrouve nos deux protagonistes. Une tête brune et une tête blonde en train de se faire griller au soleil. Ritsuka s'était endormi avec de la musique dans les oreilles quand à Sôbi, il était justement en train de regarder le sacrifice dormir. C'est alors que le brun se réveilla et regarda en direction du combattant._

« Tu n'as pas fini de me regarder ? demanda Ritsuka légèrement énerver. »

« Ben quoi je peux bien en profiter ; répondit doucement Sôbi qui alla embrasser les lèvres du brun. »

« Mouai… dit doucement le sacrifice qui se laissa submerger sous le baiser. »

_Le combattant s'était mis au-dessus de Ritsuka, le blond avait ses deux mains de chaque côté du visage du sacrifice. Quand à Ritsuka, il avait ses deux mains dans les cheveux de Sôbi. Les jambes des deux hommes allèrent se taquiner doucement mais le baiser s'arrêta et donc arrêta par la même occasion le jeu des jambes des deux hommes. Sôbi regarda dans les yeux le brun et lui déclara doucement._

« Enfin ensemble rien que toi et moi. Cela faisait un moment que j'attendais ça. »

« Ben… on était quand même ensemble dans l'appartement ; répondit Ritsuka. »

« Certes… mais je veux dire tous les deux dans le sens ailleurs qu'à Tokyo ; renchérit le blond avec un sourire. »

« Là je suis d'accord ; déclara le sacrifice avec lui aussi un sourire. »

« On va pouvoir en profiter grandement ; finit par dire Sôbi en allant mordiller l'oreille du jeune homme. »

« Pervers… souffla doucement Ritsuka dans l'oreille du combattant. »

_Sôbi mordillait doucement l'oreille de Ritsuka. Il faut dire que le brun était plutôt séduisant dans son maillot de bain et avec un bronzage qui commence à arriver. La tentation était trop forte et pouvoir se retenir d'apprécier ce moment était trop grande. C'est pour cela que le combattant avait fini par craquer et il faut avouer que cela ne dérangeait nullement le brun qui appréciait au contraire. _

_Les mains de Sôbi descendirent doucement le long des bras de Ritsuka, elles allèrent se promener sur le torse du brun. Ce qui provoqua une bouffée de chaleur de la part du jeune homme qui ne pu retenir un soupir de plaisir. Sôbi lâcha l'oreille de Ritsuka et commença à l'embrasser dans le cou, ses baisers glissèrent doucement sur le torse du jeune homme. Ce qui provoquait chez le sacrifice des bouffées de chaleur de plus en plus importante. Dans un soupir de plaisir, Ritsuka finit par déclarer._

« Tu ne peux pas attendre qu'on soit vraiment rien que toi et moi ?? C'est-à-dire, tu ne peux pas attendre ce soir ?? »

« Hum… si tu veux ; répondit Sôbi qui avait arrêté d'embrasser Ritsuka sur le torse et qui le regardait à présent dans les yeux. »

« C'est bien ; dit doucement le sacrifice. »

_Ritsuka alla embrasser Sôbi sur les lèvres. Leurs langues jouèrent ensemble doucement, elles se taquinaient, elles s'aimaient doucement. Les yeux des deux hommes se fermèrent sous ce baiser qui dura longtemps. Mais ce baiser se rompit, les deux hommes se levèrent et quittèrent la plage. Il faut dire qu'il commençait à se faire tard, il était plus de 20 heures._

_Ritsuka et Sôbi rentrèrent dans leur chambre d'hôtel, le blond alla prendre sa douche pendant que le brun se prenait un verre d'eau. Le sacrifice avait une sacrée envie de voir Sôbi dans la douche, il faut dire que le combattant ne s'était gêné pour laisser la porte ouverte. Les yeux de Ritsuka allèrent donc dans la direction de la salle de bain, les yeux du brun virent alors ce qu'ils recherchaient. Les yeux du jeune homme virent un Sôbi sous la douche, les longs cheveux blonds glissaient doucement dans son dos, l'eau mouillait doucement son corps. Cette vision excitait le jeune homme. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour aller le rejoindre dans la douche._

« Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais le rejoindre. Le sentir près de moi, avoir l'eau qui glisse doucement sur moi et sentir par la même occasion le corps de Sôbi. Oh oui !! Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour le faire. »

_Ritsuka avait fermé les yeux en disant cela. Mais il ne s'était même pas aperçu qu'il avait dit ces mots à voix haute. C'est alors qu'une main mouillée le tira sous la douche. Le brun se retrouva alors complètement mouillé. Il poussa un grognement de mécontentement et lâcha en regardant Sôbi._

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?? »

« C'est toi qui a dis que tu voulais me rejoindre, alors ne te plaint pas ; répondit le combattant. »

« Qu… QUOI ??!! Mais comment est-ce que tu sais ça ?? la voix énervée de Ritsuka laissa place à une voix surprise. »

« Tu l'as dit à voix haute… souffla le blond en allant chercher les lèvres du sacrifice. »

_Ritsuka tira une tête dès plus surprise. Ainsi donc il avait pensé à voix haute, cela devenait grave. Et cette pensée était arrivée aux oreilles du blond qui l'avait tiré dans la douche et qui maintenant l'embrassait. Géant !! Que demandez de plus ?? Rien juste profiter. Et c'est ce que fit Ritsuka, il colla Sôbi contre le mur de la douche et il l'embrassa amoureusement._

_Leurs langues reprirent le petit jeu qu'elles avaient commencé sur la plage. Mais elles s'arrêtèrent de nouveau car Ritsuka embrassait Sôbi dans le cou, le blond frissonnait sous les baisers du jeune homme. L'eau coulait délicatement sur les corps des deux jeunes hommes… je ne vous dis pas la note de l'eau de l'hôtel. Ritsuka glissa ses baisers sur le torse de Sôbi, il alla à un des tétons du combattant et il se mit à le mordiller doucement._

_Sôbi poussa des soupirs de plaisir, ce qui lui faisait Ritsuka lui plaisait. Le blond posa ses mains sur les hanches du brun, pendant que celui-ci mordillait doucement sa bille de chaire. Le sacrifice lâcha la bille de chaire et alla rechercher les lèvres du blond. Pendant que les langues des deux jeunes hommes s'amusaient encore, le brun fit glisser ses mains sur le torse de Sôbi jusqu'à descendre à l'entrejambe du jeune homme qu'il caressa doucement. Ce qui fit lâcher un profond soupir de plaisir de la part de Sôbi. L'eau coulait toujours et cela plaisait aux deux jeunes hommes. _

_Mais leur ébat amoureux durent s'arrêter car quelqu'un frappait à la porte de leur chambre. Ritsuka cessa ses caresses et il ôta ses lèvres de celles de Sôbi. Ils se regardèrent, ils étaient dérangés et cela les énervait. Mais ils durent se rendre à l'évidence de sortir de la douche. Ritsuka prit un peignoir, l'enfila et alla ouvrir la porte de la chambre. Un homme de chambre se trouvait devant le brun. Il le salua et le signala que le dîner allait bientôt être servi. Ritsuka le remercia et il ferma la porte quand l'homme de chambre partit._

_Le sacrifice alla à la penderie et en sortit un pantalon noir et un débardeur blanc. Sôbi sortit de la salle de bain dans un peignoir de bain et demanda au brun._

« C'était pour quoi ?? »

« Le dîner va être servi ; répondit Ritsuka. »

« Ah… on reprendra plus tard ?? demanda Sôbi en s'avançant tel un félin vers le brun. »

« Pervers… lâcha doucement le sacrifice qui déposa juste un léger baiser sur les lèvres du blond. »

_Sôbi dévora ce baiser et laissa Ritsuka aller se doucher et s'habiller même s'il aurait bien aimé aller le rejoindre. Mais il le laissa faire tout en faisant bien attention à ne pas rater une miette de la vision de voir Ritsuka se déshabiller. Quand le brun le vit, il ferma la porte avec un sourire et il souffla doucement._

« Pervers… »

_Quelques minutes suffirent à Ritsuka pour se doucher et enfiler les vêtements qu'il avait choisit. Il sortit de la salle de bain et il vit devant lui, un Sôbi habillé vraiment à la décontracte mais d'une façon plutôt séduisante. Un pantalon ample de couleur bleu foncé et d'un tee-shirt blanc. Le brun sourit en le voyant et alla le rejoindre. Ils quittèrent alors la chambre main dans la main._

_Ils arrivèrent dans le restaurant de l'hôtel. Un restaurant d'une taille impressionnante, d'une beauté somptueuse. La table que choisir les deux protagonistes fut une de celles qui ont vu sur la plage, le soleil se couchait doucement à l'horizon ce qui donnait une ambiance feutrée au dîner. Les deux hommes savourèrent ce moment intime entre eux, des petits regards doux par-ci par-là. Bref, les deux hommes appréciaient avec plaisir ces vacances qui s'annonçaient plus qu'intéressante._

_A la fin du dîner, il devait être au alentour de 21 heures 30. Ritsuka demanda doucement à Sôbi tout en tournant autour de lui tel un gamin._

« On fait quoi ?? »

« On va se coucher ; répondit simplement Sôbi. »

« Hein ?? surprise totale de la part de Ritsuka. »

_Le brun ne comprenait plus rien à ce que lui disait le blond. Il voulait aller se coucher ?? Mais il n'était pas encore tard. Le combattant avait vraiment une attitude étrange et cela inquiétait Ritsuka. Il le suivit jusqu'à la chambre et quand ils entrèrent la surprise fut encore plus grande. Sôbi se coucha littéralement dans le lit. Là y a un problème, Sôbi qui se couche veut dire qu'il y a un grave problème._

_Ritsuka resta cloué sur place, il fronça les sourcils. Le sacrifice s'approcha du combattant, celui-ci le regardait dans les yeux. Il y avait un truc louche dans l'attitude de Sôbi et le brun allait le découvrir. Ce dernier s'approchait du lit doucement quand il fut à la hauteur du blond, il demanda quelque peu inquiet._

« Tout va bien ?? »

_Pas de réponse de la part de Sôbi qui au lieu de dire quelque chose, tira sur le débardeur de Ritsuka. Ce qui eut pour effet de le faire tomber sur le blond. Un grognement de mécontentement sortit des lèvres du brun. Il se retrouva sur le dos et un Sôbi à moitié sur lui. Le blond alla chercher les lèvres du brun mais celui-ci le repoussa sans ménagement fou de rage. _

_Sôbi fut surpris de la réaction du brun et il demanda ce qui n'allait pas._

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?? »

« BAKA !! Tu m'as fais peur !! J'ai cru que tu avais quelque chose de grave !! s'énerva Ritsuka. »

« Je t'ai fais peur ?? demanda surpris Sôbi avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres. »

« Oui imbécile !! renchérit le brun. »

« Mais il ne faut pas voyons ; déclara le blond qui alla chercher les lèvres du sacrifice. »

_Ritsuka n'eut même pas le temps de répondre que les lèvres de Sôbi se posèrent sur les siennes. Le brun ferma les yeux sous le doux contact, il sentit alors la main du blond passer en dessous de son débardeur et remonter doucement sur son torse. Ce contact provoqua de la part du brun un immense frisson qui parcoura son corps. Le sacrifice plaça ses mains dans les cheveux de Sôbi, ce dernier retira le débardeur de Ritsuka sans ménagement. _

_Sôbi descendit ses baisers sur le torse de Ritsuka qui était bouillant. En sentant les lèvres du combattant sur son torse le brun ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un soupire de plaisir. Le blond se releva et alla chercher quelque chose au bar, Ritsuka le regarda et quand il le vit revenir avec des glaçons, le sacrifice lui demanda surpris._

« A quoi vont bien te servir ces glaçons ?? »

« Tu vas voir ; répondit Sôbi avec un sourire. »

_Ritsuka tira une moue, il n'aimait pas ne pas savoir ce qui l'attendait surtout venant de Sôbi. Le blond s'allongea sur le brun et il posa un des glaçons sur son torse. La réaction fut immédiate de la part du brun qui s'énerva._

« Mais t'es fou, c'est froid !! Ba… »

_Ritsuka n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il sentait que Sôbi déplaçait avec sa langue le glaçon sur son torse. Le brun soupira de plaisir car le glaçon fondait rapidement. L'attitude de Sôbi était toute comprise, il avait fais exprès de vouloir rentré afin de pouvoir être seul avec son sacrifice. Il aurait quand même pu lui dire au lieu de lui faire peur. _

_Le glaçon avait finit par fondre, Sôbi n'en prit pas de nouveau et se contenta juste d'embrasser le torse du brun avec passion et amour. Il alla aux lèvres du sacrifice et il les embrassa puis il alla à une des oreilles et il se mit à la mordiller. Ce qui fit lâcher de la part de Ritsuka un profond soupir de plaisir. La langue du blond passa dans le lobe de l'oreille. Pendant que les lèvres de Sôbi étaient occupées, les mains de ce dernier glissèrent doucement le long du torse de Ritsuka. Des frissons parcoururent le corps du jeune homme sous le plaisir que lui procurait le blond. _

_Les mains de Ritsuka quand à elles, allèrent sous le tee-shirt du blond et glissèrent doucement le long de son dos. Elles touchèrent le haut du pantalon et c'est à ce moment précis qu'elles ôtèrent le tee-shirt de Sôbi. Le blond se retrouva torse nu devant Ritsuka et ce dernier était dans la même tenue que le combattant. Les torses des deux hommes se touchèrent quand Sôbi s'allongea sur le brun._

_Les mains du brun descendirent de plus en plus bas, elles dépassèrent le haut du pantalon et se retrouvèrent sur les fesses de Sôbi. Pendant que les mains du jeune homme étaient occupées, le brun mordilla l'oreille du blond. Ce dernier soupira en sentant les dents mordiller doucement son lobe. Une des mains du blond alla à l'entrejambe du jeune homme et commença à le caresser doucement. Ritsuka lâcha alors l'oreille du combattant et soupira de plaisir. Il ferma les yeux sous le plaisir que lui procurait son combattant. Sôbi prit alors un autre glaçon et le posa délicatement sur le torse de Ritsuka et il refit exactement la même chose qu'avec le premier glaçon. Le brun soupira de plaisir en sentant la main de son combattant caresser doucement son entrejambe et aussi en appréciant le doux contact du glaçon sur son torse._

_Ritsuka était bouillant et cela plaisait à Sôbi qui se faisait un certain plaisir de continuer. Les mains du sacrifice glissèrent et tombèrent sur les draps du lit. La langue du combattant faisait glisser le glaçon sur le torse du jeune homme. La main du blond déboutonna délicatement le pantalon du brun. Ritsuka serra les draps du lit dans ses doigts, le glaçon avait de nouveau fondu mais cette fois le blond s'attaqua au pantalon du brun. Il défit la fermeture éclair et il fit glisser doucement le pantalon. Le sacrifice était à présent en boxer et Sôbi prit entre ses doigts le boxer du jeune homme. Il commença à le faire descendre quand il s'arrêta._

« Ouha !! déclara Sôbi avec les yeux pleins d'étoile. »

« Quoi ?? demanda Ritsuka légèrement en colère parce que le blond s'était arrêté. »

« Tu as la marque du maillot de bain. T'as vraiment bien bronzé ; répondit le combattant en allant chercher les lèvres de Ritsuka. »

« Ah oui ? Et bien tant mieux ; dit Ritsuka en embrassant avec un sourire le combattant. »

_Le baiser était rempli d'amour de la part des deux jeunes hommes. Les mains de Ritsuka lâchèrent les draps et allèrent dégrafer le pantalon du combattant. Tout en faisant cela les deux hommes continuaient ce doux et délicat baiser._

_Après avoir finit par dégrafer le pantalon du blond, Ritsuka descendit ses baisers dans le cou du combattant. Sôbi adorait cela, mais quand il sentit les mains du sacrifice retirer son pantalon et qu'elles commençaient à retirer son boxer. Le blond lâcha un soupire de plaisir qui ne demandait qu'une seule chose : il en voulait plus. Et c'est ce que fit Ritsuka après avoir ôter le boxer de Sôbi, une des mains du brun commença de délicat vas et viens sur le sexe du blond. Ce qui fit lâcher de la part de ce dernier de long et profond soupir de plaisir._

_Ritsuka déclara doucement._

« Je veux te sentir en moi… »

_Sôbi regarda le brun et il vit qu'il y avait un sourire plein d'amour et de tendresse sur le visage du sacrifice. Le blond répondit à la demande de Ritsuka en lui déposant des baisers sur le torse. Il finit par arriver à l'entrejambe du jeune homme et il prit le sexe de ce dernier en bouche et commença à faire des vas et viens._

_Cette action fit arrêter Ritsuka qui retira sa main du sexe du blond pour attraper les draps du lit qu'il serra de toutes ses forces. Il avait envie de Sôbi et ce dernier répondait à sa demande. Des soupirs de plaisirs sortirent des lèvres du brun. Des soupirs comme ceux de Ritsuka étaient des soupirs de bien être. Tout ce qu'il demandait s'était d'être avec le combattant jusqu'à la fin des temps. Jamais il ne voudrait être séparer de lui pour la seule et unique bonne raison qu'il l'aimait trop. Il était prêt à tout lâcher pour Sôbi. Tout !!_

_Pendant que le brun se disait ses pensées, Sôbi avait accéléré le mouvement des vas et viens. Et ce qui était recherché de la part du blond mais également par celle du sacrifice. Fut que ce dernier éjacula dans la bouche du blond. Sôbi se délecta du liquide et Ritsuka avait lâché un soupir plus intense que les précédents. Le combattant releva la tête et regarda le visage de son très cher et tendre sacrifice, il put voir ainsi le visage dégoulinant de sueur du jeune homme._

_Sôbi s'allongea alors sur Ritsuka, ce dernier releva les jambes afin de laisser plus de liberté à au combattant. Le blond sourie au jeune homme et celui-ci lui répondit à son tour par un doux sourire. Sôbi fit glisser doucement ses mains le long des bras de Ritsuka, le brun se détendait le plus possible afin qu'il n'y ai pas de problème. Tout se passait en douceur et en délicatesse, le brun ne sentit presque pas la présence du blond quand celui-ci était venu en lui. Sôbi sentait à présent la chaleur que dégageait Ritsuka en ce moment, une chaleur qui plaisait au combattant. _

_Ritsuka regardait Sôbi avec des yeux doux et plein d'amour, ce regard était également présent dans les yeux du combattant. Ce dernier commença alors de doux vas et viens, soupirant de plaisir. Les soupirs de Sôbi se mêlèrent à ceux de Ritsuka. Leur ébat amoureux durèrent pendant plusieurs minutes. L'aboutissement de la soirée arriva avec la libération de Sôbi en Ritsuka. Après cela, le blond se retira du brun et il s'allongea près de lui. Il s'amusa à enrouler dans ses doigts les cheveux du sacrifice. Un sourire amoureux était présent sur le visage des deux jeunes hommes. _

_Ritsuka alla embrasser les lèvres du combattant et il déclara._

« S'était une adorable soirée… »

« Oui je suis d'accord. Et on est encore ici pendant deux semaines… »

« Pervers… lâcha doucement Ritsuka. »

_Ritsuka alla se blottir contre les bras de Sôbi et il s'endormit doucement. Le blond passa alors la couverture sur eux et ils s'endormirent doucement._

* * *

**Vany :** Lemon terminé… _(regarde sur le côté)_

**Ritsuka et Sôbi :** _(lisent le lemon)_

**Vany :** Aller hop dodo… _(prend un brouillon et écrit)_

**Ritsuka :** Tu fais quoi ??

**Vany :** Prépare la prochaine fic…

**Sôbi :** Lemon ?

**Vany :** Non pas cette fois _(grand sourire)_ Vous verrez bien.

**Sôbi et Ritsuka :** D'accord on sera sage _(regard de chiot, trop mignon)_ On pourra lire ?

**Vany :** Bien sûr _(sourit doucement) _Mon premier lemon alors n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis


End file.
